Nakahara Himeutsugi
Himeutsugi Nakahara (... (kanji nakahara) 姫空木, Nakahara Himeutsugi) adalah salah satu karakter original pada sebuah forum Online Role-Play Game berbasis teks yang berlatar belakang cerita Battle Royale buatan Koushun Takami. Himeutsugi menggunakan visualisasi Kana Hanazawa, dan didaftarkan pada term 2 tepatnya pada tanggal 22 Maret 1967 sebagai keponakan dari Nakahara Daisuke. Menjadi siswi di Mizuno Gakuen di kota Naha yang masih menjalani hidup bahagia dan penuh dengan suka-duka remaja. Latar Belakang (edit nanti) Deskripsi Fisik 159/43. Pambut pendek berwarna gelap kecokelatan, lurus agak bergelombang dan berponi. Matanya sewarna rambut, besar, bersinar-sinar. Bibir mungil dengan dua gigi kelinci yang kadang mengintip. Hidung mancung. Pipi tembam. Tubuhnya cenderung tinggi, kurus tapi kuat dan sedikit atletis. Kulit putih mulus tanpa noda. Penampilannya girlish, sering ditemui dengan rok manis atau yukata di kondisi tertentu. Personaliti Karakter (edit nanti) Relasi Nakahara(s) Dunianya. Yang terpenting baginya adalah keluarga. Sayaaang sekali sama ayah dan ibu juga paman. *LALU?* Nakahara Ichirou Ayahnya. Nakahara Yayoi Ibunya. Nakahara Daisuke Pamannya. Teman Sekelas Aihara Misako . Akashi Azusa . Akimizu Mayumi . Aoyagi Rei . Fujimura Emiya . Kagami Seiji . Kamishima Hiiro . Kannazuki Ringo . Kashiragi Ryou . Kawatsura Samsara . Kazeriki Hokuto . Koizumi Daichi . Kyosuke Yamada . Nakashima Shika . Senmatsu Kazuki . Takashimura Suda . Tsukada Ohno . Lain-lain Buat temen sekelas yang belum pernah interaksi RP sama Himeutsugi. Jalan Cerita Awal Mula Nakahara Himeutsugi » Registrasi, contoh roleplay, dan penerimaan sekolah. Maunya masuk Kissho T____________T /MASIH/ .''' '''1981-1982 Nganu... aduh PM terlalu malu buat cerita panjang lebar -////- *APAAA* Eternal Flower Liburan sekeluarga ke pantai, main kembang api bareng Nakahara Daisuke-jiisan, ngobrol macem-macem. -////- A Little Cat and Some Little Pupils » Ada kucing. /... Kawatsura Samsara, Kazeriki Hokuto, Aoyagi Rei, Akashi Azusa. You wanna play? » Topik yang belum direpp PM karena webe berkepanjangan dikelilingi oleh chara lelaki. /panik inside/ Koizumi Daichi, Tsukada Ohno, Kamishima Hiiro. In this little bric-a-brac » ...ahaha .////.)/|tembok utara| Kashiragi Ryou. It's simple really, very clear, » ...ahaha v.2 /pegangan tembok barat/ Saitou Haruna. 3 is better than 1, » Apa itu grammar. Kamishima Hiiro Ancaman Seorang Janda Kembang » Modus yang ke--berapa ya? .////.)/|tembok selatan| Akimoto Aoi, Kawatsura Samsara, Kamishima Hiiro, Kashiragi Ryou, Tsukada Ohno. Briefing Program » Topik normal anak OSIS. Takashimura Suda, Akashi Azusa, Kazeriki Hokuto, Nakashima Shika, Kyosuke Yamada Afternoon Practice » Modus untuk yang kesekian kali .//////.)/|tembok timur| Bareng Kannazuki Ringo, lainnya nggak diajak interaksi sih. Ahaha. Mau Kemana? Mimpi Burukmu♥ » Rapat kelas menentukan tujuan field trip. Usulannya Ugi disetujui, lho. /yea Cuma interaksi langsung sama Kamishima Hiiro dan Takashimura Suda. There’s nothing underneath. » Ketiduran di perpustakaan lalu dibangunin Takashimura Suda dan berujung ngomongin kerjaan OSIS bareng Akashi Azusa. Sebenarnya topik ini membuat hati PM kocar-kacir, kthxbye. There are so many things I can't grasp. » ...nyatain perasaan ke Kashiragi Ryou dan ditolak mentah-mentah. Mari kembali ke topik di atas ini saja. /PM dijotos Ugi/ Here in an instant, gone in a flash. » Topik mojok bareng Fujimura Emiya. KAPAN KITA MOJOK LAGI? D: /oi Mimpi Buruk yang Tertunda ♥ » Topik makan es serut bareng-bareng semua murid Mizuno. Sayang sekali kok rasanya tegang dan menakutkan bukannya menyenangkan OTL. Interaksi cuma sama Fujimura Emiya, Akashi Azusa, Kashiragi Ryou, Aihara Misako, Akimoto Aoi. When the sky was so dark, » Niatnya cuma topik main-main bareng Senmatsu Kazuki sebagai sesama karakter bervisu seiyuu, tapi kemudian Kashiragi Ryou muncul dan hatinya PM pecah berserakan di lantai. /disapu Would you be happier? » Topik santai dan menyenangkan bersama para perempuan yang manis nan menggemaskan: Aihara Misako, Akashi Azusa, dan Fujimura Emiya. Prospekt's March » Di atap, bareng tetangga seumur hidup, Kagami Seiji. 君の知らない物語 » Judulnya dari supercell lho :"I /YALALU?!/ Planetarium, di FT, bareng Kazeriki Hokuto dan Koizumi Daichi. Sungguh Ugi nggak ngeharem DD: /... Pulang ke Jahanam » Perjalanan pulang dari FT. Duduk di sebelah Kashiragi Ryou, kaget liat kemunculan Nakahara Daisuke-jiisan, lalu entahlah, saya sendiri pun tak tahu bagaimana akhir perjalanan ini. /SINET. Blossom » Topik mojok bareng Nakahara Daisuke-jiisan yang kedua. Sayang banget sama jiisan >:""D< うたかた花火 » Judulnya dari supercell lho v.2 :"I /TER00S?/ Topik ramean buat Mizuno nonton festival kembang api bareng, tapi yang muncul cuma Akashi Azusa, Kannazuki Ringo, sama Akimizu Mayumi. /sedih . 1982-1983 *Akan datang. ' 'd /bakal diedit nanti bagian deskripsinya =)) Trivia Tentang Himeutsugi: *Wakil ketua klub aikido dan wakil ketua OSIS saat kelas 3 SMP. *Chara paling Mary-sue milik PM? Tapi entah kenapa asyik mainnya. Terbuka untuk menerima kritik atas sifatnya yang masih mentah. Curhatan PM: *edit nanti yo :D/ Category:Mizuno Gakuen Category:Gakusei